LATE
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah pukulan karena beraninya membuatku menunggu hingga berjam-jam seperti ini! [USUK] Don't Like Don't Read!


"Jangan lupa besok lusa ada World Meeting."

"Iya~"

"Besok kau harus ke Perancis buat persiapan. Awas saja kalau kau telat!"

"Tapi aku pingin ke rumahmu dulu Iggy~ Aku kan kangen kamu~"

"Nggak boleh! Aku juga sibuk!"

"Ya sudah deh... Tapi habis rapat aku boleh main kerumahmu kan?"

"Ummm... Ng-Nggak boleh! Sudahlah, aku tutup teleponnya!"

Tutt... Tutt...

"Eh.. Eh... Iggy!"

.

.

.

.

LATE

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power_Hidekazu Himaruya

Pair : America x England ( USUK )

Warning : OOC? OC, Human sama Nation Name campur (Nggak ada bedanya kok hehehe) , Lebay, Typo(s), Ngawur, Gajeness dan lain-lain menyusul.

.

Happy Reading!

..

..

..

..

" _Git! Dimana kau sekarang?!"_

" _Umm.. Aku..."_

" _Kau belum berada di Perancis kan?!"_

" _Yah... Hahahaha iya hahaha..."_

" _Ngapain ketawa segala! Mau datang jam berapa kau ini hah?! Ini sudah sore! Perjalananmu bakalan lama git!"_

" _Seharusnya aku berangkat pagi tadi sama Canada, tapi aku ada urusan mendadak dan aku suruh saja Canada pergi duluan. Pak Boss menyuruhku menggunakan pesawat biasa buat memantau keadaan, dan sialnya tadi siang penerbanganku di tunda karena ada kerusakan di mesinnya. Tapi tenang saja! Aku akan berangkat nanti malam, jadi aku bakalan sampai Perancis besok pagi!"_

" _Ya sudah, awas saja kalau kau terlambat! Kau itu pemimpin rapatnya! Aku nggak mau rapat harus tertunda beberapa detik saja karena kau!"_

" _Iya-iya sayang..."_

Namun nyatanya, hingga pukul setengah delapan waktu Perancis, lelaki berkacamata itu tidak kunjung datang, saat mengecek hotel yang telah di pesankan oleh France pun lelaki itu memang belum sampai di negara ini.

'Awas saja sampai kau terlambat sialan...' batinnya kesal seraya berjalan kasar menuju keluar kamar hotelnya.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul sembilan lebih lima belas menit dan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tidak segera menampilkan batang hidungnya, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika rapatnya di lakukan terlebih dahulu, namun mereka – mencoba – menghormati negara yang telah di tunjuk a.k.a menunjukkan diri sebagai pemimpin rapat hari ini.

"Gezzz lama sekali~ Aku benar-benar bosan nih~" France yang sedari telah menguap lebar pun akhirnya bersuara. Di ikuti decakan sebal berbagai negara dan sebagian negara menganggap ini kesempatan bagus untuk refreshing (?)

"Mungkin Amerika-san sudah sampai bandara dan dalam perjalanan kemari." Ujar Japan mencoba menenangkan keadaan. Mata hitamnya memandang England yang telah kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya dan berkali-kali berusaha menghubungi seseorang yang di maksud oleh Japan.

"Tidak diangkat... Di luar jangkauan.." ujarnya lirih seraya mencoba menghubungi Amerika kembali.

Di lain pihak, seseorang yang tampak transparan dan selalu melukiskan senyum itu hanya memandang keadaan sekitar dalam diam. 'Kenapa ia harus ada urusan yang mendadak juga sih, kan semua beres jika dia bersamaku kemarin..' batinnya.

Hingga setengah sepuluh pun lelaki berkaca mata itu tidak segera datang dan suasana dalam rapat pun semakin kacau, hingga pada akhirnya German yang sedari tadi menahan kesabarannya akhirnya menggebrak meja – Lagi – dan memulai rapat sembari menunggu America datang.

England pun menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Ia pun mendengarkan perkataan German dengan gamang. Pikirannya masih berputar-putar akan sosok Hamburger Freak yang tidak segera datang sesuai janjinya.

Di tengah rapat, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Jika saja orang itu adalah America, maka ketukan pintu adalah hal mustahil yang bakal dia lakukan, jadi yang mengetuk pintu adalah orang lain.

Seseorang berseragam resmi masuk dan dengan sopan mendatangi France, mungkin saja orang itu adalah anak buah yang diutus France untuk menjaga keamanan sekitar. Lelaki muda itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada France dan segera unjuk diri dari ruangan rapat.

France sendiri yang dibisiki seperti itu tersentak kaget dan langsung memeriksa tabletnya. Melihat berita terbaru yang baru saja anak buahnya itu katakan.

"Astaga..."

Seluruh negara memandangnya kebingungan.

"Ada apa France?" tanya England penasaran. Tidak biasanya juga ia tidak berkata kasar kepada rivalnya itu, mendadak ia merasa sangat khawatir.

France memandang semuanya, semakin menyendu saat melihat England yang tengah memandang dirinya penasaran. "Kalian bisa melihatnya di berita. Aku akan segera mengkonfirmasinya." Ujarnya seraya lekas berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi keluar ruangan rapat.

England pun mengerutkan dahinya dan lekas mengeluarkan kembali ponsel pintarnya. Membuka berita online dan membacanya sekilas, mencari berita yang membuat France terlihat panik seperti itu.

Setelah mengetahui maksud perilaku France... Mendadak jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Matanya membelalak lebar, seluruh tubuhnya pun mendadak bergetar.

"Wha-What?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

" _ **Pesawat US407 arah penerbangan Washington D.C – Paris hilang kontak pada jam 08:30 waktu Perancis. Pesawat yang beberapa menit akan take off tersebut tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari radar bandar. Dugaan sementara pesawat terjatuh di laut karena cuaca buruk yang tiba-tiba saja datang."**_

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Bagaimana pencariannya?"

"Sedang dilaksanakan, kapal mulai mendekati lokasi diduga jatuhnnya pesawat US407."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan-"

"Aku akan ikut mencari!" kedua orang berkebangsaan Perancis itu sontak melihat seorang lelaki beralis tebal yang tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak bisa Arthur... Tidak dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu..." ujar France yang memang sengaja menggunakan nama orang untuk berbicara dengan England, di hadapan para tentaranya.

Lihat saja bagaimana kacaunya wajah rivalnya ini, sangat jauh dari sosok gentleman yang biasanya ia jaga baik-baik. Ditambah lagi ada beberapa penumpang pesawat yang juga warga negara Inggris.

France pun hampir sama bingungnya dengan England, namun ia masih bisa menahan dirinya dan mengatasi keadaan.

"Aku tetap ikut, karena pesawat itu merupakan tanggung jawabmu dan juga tanggung jawab si bodoh itu, jadi armadamu lah yang akan berlayar. Siapa suruh juga menolak bantuanku!" sentak England tiba-tiba yang cukup membuat tentara berpangkat tinggi di hadapan France mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku sudah menghubungi North Ireland agar menyediakan rumah sakit untuk korban pesawat. Lebih dekat dari wilayah perkiraan jatuhnya pesawat. Laut adalah kekuasaanku!"

"Tidak-tidak... Kau lebih baik langsung menuju rumah sakitnya saja. Pencarian biar aku saja yang me-"

"Aku mohon..." ujar England lirih, wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunjukan ekspresi yang keras itu pun melunak dan menunduk. Ia sangat khawatir, sangat khawatir sekali hingga ingin melihat keadaan lelaki itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri secepatnya.

France pun pada akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah seraya menepuk pelan bahu England yang mulai bergetar, "Baiklah. Kita akan berangkat 10 menit lagi. Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu dan tunggu aku di depan dermaga." Saat inilah sifat 'Onii-san' yang selalu ia gembor-gemborkan mulai terlihat.

England pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan setelah bergumam terima kasih, ia pun membalikkan badannya seraya menghapus sisa air mata yang gagal ia tahan. Ia pun kembali berjalan dengan tegapnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Ya... Sudah sangat terbiasa.

"Tuan..." Tentara itu memandang England prihatin. "Kenapa Tuan mengizinkan warga sipil ikut dalam pencarian ini begitu saja? Bukankah ini berbahaya?"

Lelaki berambut panjang sebahu itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari England lalu memandang sang tentara dengan senyum jahil, "Ya karena dia bukan warga sipil biasa..."

.

.

.

.

Kedua lelaki yang masih menggunakan jas formal tersebut telah mendarat di sebuah wilayah yang menjadi tempat jatuhnya pesawat. Mereka berdua bisa melihat benda putih raksasa yang hanya terlihat ekornya itu jatuh sekitar 5 kilometer dari pulau terdekat.

Para petugas palang merah dan juga para tentara mulai mendatangi warga-warga yang berhasil selamat dengan berenang ke pulau ini, dan sebagaian langsung saja menghampiri puing-puing pesawat dan mencoba mencari korban yang selamat namun masih terjebak.

"Angkat tangan kalian bagi yang berkebangsaan Perancis." Ujar salah satu tentara kepada para korban, dan setelah banyak sekali tangan yang teracung, para petugas pun mulai melilitkan sebuah pita berwarna biru di tangan mereka yang berkebangsaan Perancis.

"Lalu... Angkat tangan kalian bagi yang berkebangsaan Amerika Serikat."

Jantung England mulai berdetak tidak karuan, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menghampiri para korban dan melihat para korban yang mengangkat tangan mereka seraya memanjatkan doa tiada henti.

Hingga saat panggilan untuk warga negara yang lain, ia tidak bisa melihat sosok lelaki itu ada di antara mereka.

Angin laut tiba-tiba saja berhembus membuat rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai tak terkendali, ia membalikkan badannya, melihat lautan samudra di hadapannya dengan tak percaya.

Amerika... Masih ada di dalam sana...

Sontak ia berlari kencang menuju ke sebuah kapal kecil yang mengangkut para korban selamat, baik dalam keadaan sadar maupun tidak.

Tidak ada...

Tidak ada...

Bahkan hingga kapal kecil itu kembali mencari dan kapal lainnya muncul dengan membawa korban, lelaki itu tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Beberapa tim penyelamat mulai menyelam lebih dalam untuk mencari korban yang lain. Sedangkan yang lain mulai menyebar mencari korban yang menjauh dari lokasi."

England mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, ia pun berjalan menghampiri salah satu korban yang terlihat telah di obati.

Warga negara Amerika Serikat, mungkin ia bisa sedikit bertanya kepada orang ini.

"Maaf... Apakah anda melihat seorang remaja berisik berkacamata, rambutnya berwarna dark blonde, tubuhnya ummm... cukup besar dan memakai jacket bomber bertuliskan angka 50?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Bisa jadi kan Amerika tidak menaiki pesawat ini dan ia hanya salah sangka. Mungkin saja ia salah dengar saat Amerika memberitahu pesawat yang sedang di tumpanginya.

"Ah... Remaja itu ya? Saya tahu karena remaja itu duduk di dekat saya. Dialah yang membantu saya dan anak saya keluar dari pesawat dan membawa kami ke sini. Setelah itu ia pun pergi."

DEG!

Bodoh, mana mungkin ia salah dengar sedangkan Boss remaja berisik itu sendirilah yang menghubunginya dan memberitahukan hal ini langsung kepadanya.

"Dia... Pergi kemana?" tanyanya mulai bergetar.

"Maaf... Saya tidak tahu."

Harapan England seketika pupus kembali, ia tersenyum tipis sebagai ucapan terima kasih seraya berjalan menghampiri satu warga negaranya yang kini tengah di tangani oleh pihak medis.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tangan kanan korban patah terkena benturan, tetapi anggota tubuh yang lain lumayan bagus."

"Suami saya..." korban itu menangis kencang, antara menahan sakit di tangannya dan juga hatinya. "Tolong temukan suami saya.. hiks.."

Ia melihat banyak korban selamat yang menangis, menantikan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka yang hilang dengan perasaan was-was. Tidak pernah mereka sangka jika tujuan liburan mereka berubah menjadi sebuah bencana. Mereka belum siap kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai secepat ini.

Membuat England merasa jika tidak hanya dialah yang merasakan perasaan cemas ini.

Amerika merupakan makhluk immortal seperti dirinya.

Lelaki itu tidak akan mudah untuk mati.

Dia masih hidup...

Ia yakin walaupun tubuh itu penuh luka, dia masih hidup.

"Pukul 5 sore pencarian akan di tunda besok pagi. Semuanya cepat angkut para korban selamat!"

Ia melihat jam tangannya dan waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah lima waktu inggris. Karena wilayah ini dekat dengan wilayahnya, maka bisa ia ansumsikan jika wilayah ini memiliki waktu yang hampir sama dengan waktunya.

Pencarian tinggal setengah jam lagi dan ia masih belum mengetahui keberadaan lelaki yang tengah dicarinya.

"England..." ia sedikit tersentak seraya membalikkan badannya, melihat jika France lah yang tengah menepuk bahunya, "Kita harus segera pulang terlebih dahulu bersama para korban yang selamat."

England mengerutkan dahinya, "Jika kau ingin pulang terlebih dahulu ya silahkan, aku akan menghubungi kapalku yang tengah berpatroli di sekitar sini untuk menjemputku setelah aku menemukan Amerika." Ujarnya seraya kembali memandang lautan.

"Dia pasti selamat, kau tahu pasti tentang hal ini bukan? Kau juga tidak mau memakan roti yang di sediakan para medis. Amerika tidak akan senang melihatmu yang seperti ini England.." ujarnya pengertian, tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar di tengah kondisi menegangkan seperti ini.

"Aku akan di sini sampai dia ditemukan."

"England..."

"Aku tidak akan pulang sampai dia ditemukan!" sentak England tiba-tiba, mengundang berbagai pasang mata untuk melihat mereka berdua. Ia menyentak tangan France yang mencoba untuk menyentuhnya seraya memandangnya tajam. "Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah pukulan karena beraninya membuatku menunggu hingga berjam-jam seperti ini! Hamburger Freak sialan! Aku sangat tidak suka menunggu! Mau berapa kali aku harus mengatakannya hah?! America sialan!"

Ia berteriak keras seraya mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras, tak ia pedulikan jika semua orang akan melihat wajah cengengnya, ia hanya tak kuat lagi menahan perasaan cemas, khawatir, marah, takut, dan semua perasaan negatif lainnya.

"Aku tetap merasa sangat takut France... Sangat takut sekali..." ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menangis sesenggukkan untuk melampiaskan segalanya.

"Maaf England... Aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama ya? Hehehehe."

Kedua pasang mata itu membelalak lebar, sontak mereka pun membalikkan badan dan melihat sesosok lelaki yang hanya menggunakan kaos singlet berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang coklat yang biasa ia gunakan.

"A-America...?"

Lelaki yang di panggil America itu hanya tertawa lebar seraya menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku baik-baik saja kok, tadi aku membantu tim sar menyelamatkan korban yang terjepit sayap pesawat, untung saja dia baik-baik saja loh. Aku juga membantu korban lain yang-" ucapannya terputus saat sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba menghantam dirinya dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Lelaki yang kini menanggalkan kacamatanya itu hanya memandang seseorang yang tengah memeluknya, tertegun.

"Mati saja kau bodoh! Tenggelam saja sana! Ngapain juga kau ada di sini hah?! Sialan sepertimu pantas mati tenggelam! Sialann! Hamburger freak si-sialan..."

America pun lantas membalas pelukan yang ia terima tak kalah erat, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang kepala England dan mendorongnya untuk semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya, membiarkan koas miliknya basah oleh air mata penuh kekhawatiran yang England curahkan kepadanya.

" _Iam Sorry Arthur... Please don't cry... Iam Sorry..._ "

"Bodoh..."

"Ya.. Aku memang bodoh. Tetapi aku memang harus menyelamatkan orang lain selagi aku bisa..." Amerika melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan perlahan seraya menghapus pelan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi England. "Karena aku seorang hero hehehehe."

England yang menyadari posisinya pun lekas menjauhkan dirinya dari America seraya menghapus air matanya sendiri. "Ya kalau mau menyelamatkan orang lain nggak apa-apa, tapi lihat kondisimu sendiri dong! Kau membuat semua orang khawatir! Sudah telat datang ke rapat juga! Kau memang sialan!"

Perubahan sifat England yang terlalu cepat ini cukup membuat America kembali terkikik geli.

"Hehehehe maaf... maaf... Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku ya Iggy..."

"Si-Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu hah? Aku ke sini karena di suruh boss mu tahu!"

"Iya... Iya... Aku baik-baik saja kok. Ini sih sudah biasa untukku..."

"Terserah.."

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian berdua~" tiba-tiba saja France datang seraya merangkul bahu America dan langsung saja membawanya ke tempat medis. "Tetapi bocah ini juga harus di periksa dan kalian berdua bisa melanjutkan temu kangen kalian di ranjang rumah sakit ya~"

...dan wajah kedua sosok yang di maksudkan oleh France pun memerah.

..

...

..

...

END

.

.

Fanfic ini lanjutan dari fanfic singkat bersambung yang sudah aku posting sebelumnya di FB, Part 1 doang sih jadi lanjutannya sekalian di sini hehehehe Ada sedikit perbaikan juga loh.

Abaikan juga tentang perbedaan jam di dunia, anggap saja sama aja ya hehehehe

Read n Review yaaa!

.

Uchiha Iggyland


End file.
